


(something always) bring me back to you

by shirosayas (landfill)



Series: Your Love Is Art (Please Help My Heart) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/shirosayas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hoseok and changkyun recounts how they became to be.</p><p>or alternatively: </p><p>"we know about your crush for hoseokie-hyung," yoonho starts, and before changkyun can panic and run out on them he quickly continues. "only the two of us know, chill bro."</p><p>seokwon snickers. "but really though, it was obvious as fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(something always) bring me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tendency to start out plotlines that somehow goes way beyond my control somewhere down the line. i'm not sorry, and probably never will be xoxo.

"So," Hoseok begins suddenly, turning to lay on his side as he rests his temple against a propped knuckle. Changkyun doesn't even have to open his eyes to know that the older is wearing _that_ smug look on his face again. 

 

Well if this is going to be a long night, he'll at least try to entertain.

 

"A little birdy told me that you had a little crush on me even _before_ you knew we were soulmates."

 

Changkyun merely snickers in amusement, also shifting under their blanket to face the older. "Wow. I didn't know you could talk to birds hyung," he teases, grinning, "maybe you should consider teaching me some time."

 

Hoseok wrinkles his nose, and then proceeds to lightly poke Changkyun's forehead. "Don't test me, I know _almost_ all of your secrets."

 

Changkyun still isn't fazed, shrugging nonchalantly. "You know as much as Seokwon tattles to you. Yoonho also tattles to me."

 

Hoseok opens his mouth to retaliate, but then decides better to not risk stepping on a minefield and enforce a pout instead, "don't try to change the subject."

 

"I'm not," Changkyun says defiantly, mimicking the older's pout, "there's not much to tell." There really isn't. "I'll just bore you."

 

Hoseok grins at that, "well you're in luck. Because I just so happen to be un-bore-able when it comes to _anything_ that involves Im Changkyun."

 

Changkyun grimaces at the older's cheesiness. But then Hoseok is staring at him with those blinking, hopeful eyes and even he has to give in to that eventually. "Fine."

 

►

 

"What's... going on," Changkyun asks when he opens the door to their doom, blinking at his two roommates sitting nicely behind that cheap secondhand ~~go~~ tea table Seokwon bought last semester. (For the record, a table is table, and as the sole contributor to the acquisition of this asset, Seokwon reserves all the rights to decide what it's used for.)

 

"This is an intervention," Yoonho says calmly.

 

Seokwon nods. "As your long-time buddies, comrades in arms, brothers by pact, we can't handle your stupidity any longer."

 

Changkyun doesn't even spare them a glance longer than two seconds before dumping his bag near the door and proceeds to walk to his bunk, "At least two of those titles are unnecessary and quite frankly, very unoriginal. You should really leave the poetic bullshit to Yoonho." 

 

Seokwon gasps. "Excu––"

 

"He's right. You. Just stay quiet," Yoonho shuts him down as well and Seokwon's face falls dejectedly. "Changkyun, please sit down."

 

The other boy sighs, too tired to argue (and also because Yoonho is using his 'Kwangji-hyung' voice again so there's probably not much of a choice). So he heaves himself to go over and take a seat, facing them across the table. "What is it?"

 

"We know about your crush for Hoseokie-hyung," Yoonho starts, and before Changkyun can panic and run out on them he quickly continues. "Only the two of us know, chill bro."

 

Seokwon snickers. "But really though, it was obvious as fuck."

 

Yoonho glares at him, but continues nevertheless. "And as both of your close friends, we felt compelled to say something––"

 

"––At least before you make a fool of yourself and squash all your chances of getting laid."

 

"You're not helping. You're really not helping," Yoonho sighs, wincing at the way Changkyun's face just grows even mortified by the minute. 

 

"Sorry, he's too fun to tease," Seokwon grins. (And if Yoonho asks him later whether he's doing this out of revenge because Changkyun took the last chocolate milk carton that Yoonho bought for ~~them~~ _him_. Well then, he can't be blamed.)

 

"Can you two just get to the point," Changkyun quietly huffs.

 

"Well––"

 

“––Why can’t you just confess or something?” Seokwon finally sighs. “Just go up to him and be like: ‘Senpai, my kokoro beats for only you so why can’t you just notice me?!’"

 

“Then again he really doesn’t need to,” Yoonho adds on. “Senpai has been noticing you since you got out of your tragic punk rock phase.”

 

Changkyun immediately flushes beet red at the mention of that while Seokwon and Yoonho cackles on like the assholes that they are. But it’s okay. Because they always fail to forget that he too, has dirt on their embarrassing, awkward teenager period. 

 

“I realise now that there’s a very clear reason why I don’t take advice from you otakus,” he snaps. “Besides he already has a soulmate…”

 

Yoonho rolls his eyes like he already know what he’s referring to. “Hyungwon isn’t his soulmate you idiot.”

 

“Yeah, Hoseok-hyung haven’t found his soulmate. Neither has Hyungwon,” Seokwon shakes his head, “actually, that’s probably why they became friends.”

 

"Tragic really," Yoonho sighs.

 

❚ ❚

 

"Hold on––" Hoseok suddenly interrupts. "You thought that _me_ and Hyungwon was a thing?"

 

"Yes. Sort of? Can we just move on from that fact like I did," Changkyun quietly grumbles, there's a hint of something new in his voice that Hoseok catches.

 

"Oh," Hoseok grins, wriggling his brows obnoxiously. "So you wasn't, _jealous_ , or anything like that right?"

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes. "Well if it helps you sleep better at night thinking I was. Then sure."

 

"What if I tell you that it does?" Hoseok replies haughtily. He lightly laughs at Changkyun's disgruntled expression and leans in to give the younger a light peck on the cheek. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. You can continue."

 

"Okay," Changkyun mumbles distractedly, heat blooming from where Hoseok's lips last touched his skin. "Uh, where was I?"

 

►

 

"So... I _might_ have a chance?" Changkyun squeaks.

 

Yoonho just shakes his head. "Did you not listen to the part where I said Hoseokie-hyung's been into you ever since we graduated."

 

"What?"

 

Seokwon sighs, clearing his throat. "He said: HO. SEOK. HYUNG. IS. IN. TO––"

 

"I'm not deaf!" Changkyun snaps. "And what do you mean he's into me."

 

"What else do you think we mean??" Seokwon half-yells in frustration. "Are you sure you're not deaf?!"

 

Yoonho immediately brings a hand around to gently squeeze at Seokwon's nape, the soothing touch slowly dissipating his anger. He sighs to himself. _Children._ Such a handful. "What we've been trying to tell you: is that Hoseokie-hyung likes you as well. It's mutual." 

 

"And _how_ do you know this?" Changkyun asks, hesitant, but still a little skeptic.

 

"Ah! That," Seokwon perks up, again. "I can explain."

 

◄◄

 

"Wow, a flashback within a flashback," Seokwon gapes. "We're really on a roll today."

 

"What are you talking about?" Hoseok blinks at him weirdly.

 

"Oh, nothing hyung," Seokwon grins sheepishly, "thanks for dropping me off by the way."

 

"No problem," Hoseok smiles as he slows to a stop near the kerb. "But you really should find your bus card soon kiddo."

 

"Yes, yes I will," Seokwon says in a mouthful, already opening the door and grabbing his bag. "Thanks hyung!"

 

"Have a nice–– WAIT!" Hoseok yells after the boy when he catches something suspicious in his vision.

 

From where he's sitting, he can see Yoonho waiting for Seokwon by the school gates, as usual, but today, there's another figure he doesn't remember having ever seen before. And the kid was the very definition of intimidating. Sharp, blonde mohawk. Multiple studded piercings. All that punk rock rebel soul screaming from his entire existence that makes Hoseok's blood run cold.

 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Seokwon asks when he catches the older staring.

 

Hoseok just coughs, trying to maintain composure. “Nothing… just uh, you and Yoonho aren’t… falling into the wrong crowd or anything like that right?”

 

Seokwon suddenly looks _incredibly_ offended, and Hoseok winces, but then the younger turns his head towards the boy behind them and “Ahh”s in realisation.

 

“Hyung… do you remember Changkyun?” Seokwon asks, looking like he’s trying to stifle a laugh.

 

“Uh, was it that transfer kid you met in middle school?” Hoseok closes his eyes, trying to wrack the details from his brain, “didn’t you used to complain something about him always being too quiet and studious.”

 

“Yeah well. That’s him.”

 

Hoseok suddenly chokes on air from the shock, taking a few seconds to recover his normal lung functioning before managing to sputter a word coherently. “W-What?”

 

“I know right,” Seokwon cackles. “He’s trying to be one of the cool kids nowadays. Whatever, this is sure to give me great blackmail material in the future.”

 

Hoseok looks at him confusedly. “I honestly can’t tell whether you’re good friends or not.”

 

"We are the best of friends," Seokwon winks, laughing at the older's face. "Thanks again hyung! You better be at my graduation next week!" And with that, the boy shuts the car door before skidding off to glomp on Yoonho, who despite not being surprised, struggled to keep his footing and proceeds to fall on 'Changkyun' like a stack of sad teenage dominos. 

 

Hoseok just shakes his head in quiet disapproval. "Kids nowadays are so strange," and proceeds to drive away. But when he slips one last glance in the mirror, he sees the three of them laughing in their collapsed mess and maybe there's a smile that dances on his lips. "So strange."

 

►►

 

It's still early when Hoseok started driving over to the school, and yes, he already knew the ceremony doesn't officially start until a little later. But unfortunately he's unable to stay for the full duration of their graduation today, so he decided better to give the brats an early congratulations before they chew him out. 

 

When he exits the car, it is with a mandatory bouquet in his hands. He only hopes his endearment translates enough so that they won't be too disappointed when he leaves (at least, that's the plan).

 

Just as he nearly reaches the entrance, Hoseok catches sight of a boy standing near the gate. Unlike the trails of other student quickly scattering inside, he seemed to be waiting for a friend or something. 

 

Now if they were in one of those Japanese Shoujo Manga™ Seokwon secretly (still) reads, then Hoseok is sure there'll probably be cherry blossom petals scattering in the wind everywhere; combined with those glittery screentones in the background and all that.

 

The images continue as the boy lightly shivered from the cold from a gust of wind blowing past, puppy-like brown hair lightly swept aside from the breeze. _It looks so soft_. Then there's a pout on his lips as he digs his hands further into his pocket, feet lightly stomping up and down in an effort to distract him from the winter air. 

 

He's cute _._ Hoseok thinks. Well _kinda_ cute _._

 

"Oh, so is that your type hyung?" Seokwon suddenly pops up from behind him, wiggling his brows and Hoseok realises he just said that last part out loud. _Fuck_. 

 

"Relax hyung, it's all good," the younger grins before Hoseok can try to come up with a flustered rebuttal, "I don't judge." Then he turns to look at the boy. "Though, I gotta say, I don't think I've seen that kid arou–– why is my Yoonho approaching him???"

 

Hoseok also turns to look, watching as Yoonho casually walks up to the boy with a bright smile. They're too far to really hear the conversation but there's a trigger somewhere along the line that makes the boy playfully smack his shoulder against Yoonho, mirroring his giddy grin. And while it may come off as endearing friendship to Hoseok, it makes Seokwon's stomach twists, like a bonfire set aflame.

 

Hoseok continues to watch as Yoonho smiles when he catches sight of them and belatedly waves. But all Seokwon can see is Yoonho's arm linked around the other boy and his blood boils over faster than Hoseok's accumulating heartbeat. Then his phone buzzes.  

 

 

Seokwon stomps his feet defiantly, but begrudgingly brings himself over anyways when Yoonho throws him a look. _It's not fair_ , he whines. _He's_ the one who should be rightfully angry. So why does he feel like the child that's about to be reprimanded. _Again_. 

 

"Hyung! You made it!" Yoonho beams at Hoseok, pulling the older into a hug.

 

Hoseok smiles, reaching a hand to gently pat the younger's head. "Of course I did." 

 

"I'm here now," Seokwon frowns. "What is it."

 

Yoonho just smiles, and Seokwon feels a chill in his spine. Because there's something in his eyes that says 'we're going to have a long,  _long_ talk after today'. "I just thought that it'd be really nice if the three of us take the last step into the gate together."

 

"The _three_ of us? Wait–– HOLY SHIT!" Seokwon yells in realisation. "CHANGKYUN?!"

 

Even Hoseok widens his eyes at that, also doing a double take on his own. This was the iljin-looking kid who could've probably beaten him up on the spot from a week ago? (To be fair, he probably still could. Hoseok isn't so adept at taekwondo anymore, even if he claims otherwise.)

 

"Well who did you think I was?" Changkyun raises a brow as a light breeze flitters across his fringe, soft hair fluttering in the air. (Hoseok's heart may or may have not fluttered as well.) (It did.) (Seokwon can definitely confirm this.) 

 

❚ ❚

 

"I thought this was suppose to be about you falling for me?" Hoseok whines. Seokwon that traitorous child. Hoseok is definitely going to take his complaints to Yoonho tomorrow.

 

"It is," Changkyun laughs at him and Hoseok's heart does that constricting thing again. "Doesn't change the fact that you fell for me first though, hyung."

 

"Brat," Hoseok mutters and this time it's Changkyun who leans in to give him a peck of apology. 

 

"I'll get to my part soon, I promise." And that's all Hoseok needs to quiet down and continues listening. He may or may not be feeling a little lightheaded.

 

►

 

Seokwon awkwardly laughs, inspecting Changkyun a little more closely. Even most of his piercings are gone, what the fuck. "Of course you're Changkyun. Just uh–– what happened to your..." previous life choices that could've made for glorious graduations photos _damn it_. "Hair..?"

 

"Blame your soulmate," Changkyun grumbles while Yoonho smiles unabashed. "He said he wouldn't let me end my high school life looking like a fashion disaster. Or something."

 

Yoonho nudges his shoulder. "Well, what are friends for?"

 

"I feel weird like this," Changkyun mumbles into his scarf.

 

"Don't worry. You look good," a voice reassures him and all three of them turns their heads to blink at Hoseok in unison. Who'd only just realised that he voiced his thoughts aloud. Again. Christ, what is _wrong_ with him today?

 

"Uh well, I don't think you guys had been properly introduced," Yoonho breaks the silence first before it gets any more awkward. "Hyung, this is Changkyun. Changkyun this is Hoseokie-hyung. You've both heard enough about each other I'm sure." 

 

"Hello hyung," Changkyun greets him first, bending into a full bow.

 

"...Oh. Yes. Hi. Hello," Hoseok nods at him in acknowledgement, suddenly at a loss of words from the sudden formality. Neither of them say anything else for the next few seconds.  

 

"Okay, you two can resume your budding shounen romance all you want later. We still have a ceremony to get to," Seokwon reminds, snapping them out of their daze.

 

"Watch your mouth kiddo," Hoseok lightly chides while Changkyun punches his shoulder in agreement at the ridiculous notion.

 

 

 

(As it turns out the notion isn't so ridiculous.)

 

(As it turns out, Hoseok realises this after about a month and a half later when they meet again.)

 

(As it turns out, it took another two months before Hoseok gathered up the courage to talk to Changkyun out of his own initiative. And then the next six to develop his crush––)

 

►►

 

"Okay now I know for sure you're lying," Changkyun frowns. "There's no way he'd give you guys an actual timeline to remember."

 

Yoonho shrugs. "You'd be surprised."

 

Seokwon just yawns, "I have documented evidence of all his crushes dating all the way back to elementary school." Which honestly, wasn't that hard. Cause Hoseok only ever loved one person in his life. (Until now, but shhh Changkyun doesn't have to know.) "Don't try me son."

 

Changkyun continues to stare at them anyways, heavily doubting his friends' self-certified credibility. Seokwon can almost sense his unwavering opinion and heaves a heavy sigh.

 

"Look, do you want to know how Hoseok-hyung became trash for you or not," he quips, "because if not, I can just run up to him right now and––"

 

"Okay! Okay! I'll listen," Changkyun throws his hand in defeat. "Continue."

 

"Good," Seokwin grins. "Because this is where it gets _really_ interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> the next part will be up before the end of next week SO DONT YELL AT ME.


End file.
